


Taken by the Sky

by Octibbles



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Disney, Pixar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octibbles/pseuds/Octibbles
Summary: Stratogale has just joined the ranks of the established Superheroes, but fighting crime while being a teenager may be more trouble than it's worth.





	Taken by the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Stratogale, but it took me a while to figure out how I was going to tackle her life story. Hopefully I can do her the justice she deserves. Enjoy!

It’s a weird thing seeing a newspaper headline and knowing it’s about you. It’s even weirder when there’s a photograph of you. And it only makes it more bizarre when only you know that it’s  _ you _ . Kitty Hawkins was currently dealing with this conundrum, and the newspaper in question read “Mysterious Superhero Spotted Again”. The photograph they had included was a blurry one of her taking flight to flee the scene. She groaned. Did her home-made supersuit really look that bad? Then again, it was made in a hurry, so she supposed it wasn’t the best.

 

She didn’t even mean for any of this to happen, but  _ sometimes _ there’s a situation, and  _ sometimes _ the regular supers show up late… Kitty had powers, she wasn’t just going to sit down and let that happen! But then it happened again. And again. And again. It wasn’t a problem until supers started arriving to the situation to take care of it and she had already done it. They mostly seemed surprised, but a few seemed angry or annoyed that she was doing their job for them. They never did catch her when she fled the scene, but that’s when she decided she needed something to hide her identity, so a badly sewn costume would have to do. 

 

She unzipped her backpack and pulled at the wadded material that was her costume. Yeah, that did look pretty bad; no wonder she was failing Home Ec! She rezipped her bag and huffed a sigh, placing her head down on the diner table. Maybe she should just stop all of this. She didn’t know if what she was doing was right or smart, but she just wanted to help people! What else would she do with her powers? Sure the whole talking-to-birds part could come in use in other situations, but super strength and flight? It’s like she was  _ created _ to help people. So why did she feel so guilty about it? Why was she so scared of angering the other supers? Maybe her parents were right about her always getting in the way.

 

Before her mood could sink any lower, a loud crash brought her back to reality. People were already crowding the window trying to get a look, but she could make out a pretty bad crash scene at the intersection outside the diner. Immediately her mind started screaming  _ do something, do something! _ But she resisted. She wouldn’t intervene. A super would be there any second! Or the police! Everyone would be okay. 

 

Kitty left the diner, intending to leave the scene, but then she heard the screaming. A tentative glance at the scene revealed a group of people trying desperately to free a family from a badly mangled car. The children were screaming and crying, maybe from pain, or fear, or both. All thoughts of leaving the situation for another to deal with left Kitty’s head, and she reached into her bag for her mask which she tied on haphazardly. Without much more thought, she elbowed her way through the crowd.

 

“Stand back!” She yelled, trying to wave people away from the car. They gave her quizzical looks at first, but one by one she could see recognition click on in several people’s eyes. She supposed the article on her actually did help in some way. The others began pulling people away from the wreck with whispers of “That’s the super everyone keeps seeing-” but she was barely listening to anything.

 

She put one foot on the car and grasped the door with two hands and pulled. It barely took any effort before peeling off of the car as if it were made of butter. She kept going, ripping through steel and fiberglass with her bare hands until she could free the people trapped inside. She gently pulled them out, lifting them as if they weighed nothing and being mindful of the injuries they seemed to have. Bruises, scrapes, a few broken bones, but they were all alive. She breathed out a sigh of relief before getting overwhelmed with thank-you’s from the people she had saved and the crowd who had gathered. 

 

She had almost forgotten about her dilemma until she heard a strangely familiar voice say “Got here too late, huh? I was wondering when I’d run into you.” 

 

Strutting up to the scene in a vision of glitter and copper hair was the one and only Elastigirl. Kitty’s idol. Was this really happening? She didn’t look angry but- oh god if she upset her idol what would she do?

 

So she did what she always did. She fled.

 

Within moments she was airborne, shooting up towards the sky and over the tops of buildings, but then she felt something wrap around her waist. A rope? No wait, it was… warm… It started tugging her back down, and she realized with a sinking feeling that it was Elastigirl’s arm trying to pull her back down. Oh god, she was mad! Panicking, Kitty kept flying. Her super strength easily overpowered Elastigirl, but she didn’t let go, instead she wrapped another arm around her, and when that didn’t work she reeled herself in so she was dangling in the air. 

 

“Geez, how strong are you, kid?” Kitty heard her yell. This was the last thing she had expected to happen today. She had really gotten herself into a pickle this time. She obviously couldn’t keep hauling her hero around like that, so she landed on the top of the nearest building. 

 

As soon as she touched down, words started tumbling out of her mouth. “I-I’m so sorry, Elastigirl, I j-just wanted to help, I didn’t mean to-! To-!” Didn’t mean to what? She was struggling to figure out what she even wanted to say. “I’m.. I’m sorry!” 

 

She was on the verge of tears, but when she wiped her eyes and looked up, she was surprised to see that Elastigirl didn’t look angry. She just looked… concerned.

 

“Sorry for what, honey? Do you think you did something wrong?” The older girl’s mask cocked up with her eyebrow. 

 

Kitty looked down at her hands. “I… I got in your way, didn’t I? I shouldn’t have intervened, I’m not a hero, I-”

 

She felt Elastigirl’s gloved hand pull her face back up to look at her. “Yes you are. You saved those people! How are you not a hero?” Her tone was firm, but warm. Something Kitty was not expecting.

 

She opened her mouth to answer, but then realized she didn’t _ have _ an answer. Why did she think she wasn’t a hero? She had saved people today, and she had saved people long before today. Was it just because she didn’t have a fancy suit? Or a super name? Was it because she thought she was intervening on other people’s jobs and being a nuisance? 

 

“I don’t know.” She answered truthfully. “I guess I just thought you’d be mad.” 

 

“Why would I be mad at you for saving people?”

 

Kitty pursed her lips. “I don’t know, but a few Supers weren’t too happy-”

 

Elastigirl frowned. “Like who?”

 

“Well, Gamma Jack-” 

 

Elastigirl rolled her eyes and smiled. “Gamma Jack is just an asshole. Plain and simple.”

 

Kitty laughed a little, feeling a lot lighter than she had. “I  _ am _ sorry for dragging you up here, though. I just kinda panicked.”

 

She reached out and rustled the teens hair. “Aw, don’t worry ‘bout it! It’s not the weirdest thing I’ve had happen to me. By far. Anyways, tell me about yourself! Do you have a name you go by?”

 

Kitty almost blurted out her real name before realizing she probably meant a Superhero name. “I’ve kind of thought one up, but it just doesn’t feel right, you know?”

 

“Well, I’m up to help you perfect it if you’re up for that.”

 

She felt like she was going to explode from happiness. “Sure! It’s not great, it’s uh, Stratogirl. Like the stratosphere, you know? And then girl because- I’m a girl?”

 

Elastigirl tapped her chin. “I like the feel of it, but I feel like the girl part is a little generic. I know that’s ironic considering my own name, but it’s a bit too late to change that. How about…” She stopped talking for a moment, trying to think something up, but then her face lit up and she snapped her fingers. “Gale! Strato _ gale _ . Like gale force winds! How’s that?”

 

Kitty’s face lit up too. “ That’s  _ perfect _ ! Thank you so much!”

 

“And how about your supersuit? I assume it’s more than this mask, right?” 

 

She let out an awkward laugh. “Uh, yeah, but it’s not very good. I made it myself but I can’t really sew.”

 

“I can’t sew either, I’m sure you did a better job than I would’ve. How about I get you a meeting with my designer? She does great work, I’m sure she’ll be happy to whip something up.”

 

Kitty got home late that night, and as expected her parents weren’t happy, but she hardly cared. Everything was different now. She was Stratogale. 

  
  



End file.
